A Brother for a Brother
by GirlInASuit
Summary: As the Nightwatcher, Raphael enraged the king of crime and Leonardo is now stuck in a fight between the two of them. Can he save his and his brother's life from the master of torture? [BEING REWRITTEN - check out the rewritten version named Perfect Tool]
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've a lot of things on my computer, so I decided to try and translate them. This one is a _short_ multi-chapter story based on the '07 movie. I really hope you'll like it.  
><strong>****Since I do not speak English fully fluently, if I make mistakes, let me know.** [:**

**Rated T for safety.****  
><strong>

**Warning: strong violence and rough speech**

**I do not own TMNT or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Gloom covered everything and if he blinked, he only made the situation worse. His head began to ache, ear ringing. He felt a huge weight on his lungs, he couldn't breathe properly. He closed his eyes and listened to his own heart beating, which was much faster than the average. He was so… so tired… No, no, he wasn't allowed to fall asleep; he couldn't let this fatigue defeat him. He opened his eyes again and tried to look around. He then realized he was lying on the icy cold ground, arms and legs so numb that he wasn't able to move them. A hint of panic overwhelmed him, but tried to swallow it back.<p>

He delved into his mind, recalling what had happened. But just as his vision, it wasn't more than gloom either. What the fuck happened? Why was he lying on the ground? Why was his head hurting? Why couldn't he move? Why was he… wet? He realized his ear wasn't even ringing; it was just the knocking of the raindrops. Rain… suddenly a picture of his brother appeared in front of him, as he reaching for his katana. Rain. Water. Sw… sweat. Breathing difficulties. Then suddenly another image flashed on which he and his brother were fighting against each other. Thereafter each memory returned, like a lightning strike.

He had stormed out of the Lair to find a little trouble but his big brother had followed him. They had argued. They had finally jumped at each other's throats. His limbs… he couldn't move them because he was still wearing the Nightwatcher costume. They were on a rooftop… it had started raining. His sibling had figured out… he was the Nightwatcher. Ah… this fucking headache… Why couldn't he see properly? Because of the rain? No, there was something else in the background.

His brother? Where was his brother? The fight… how it ended? He was angry, terribly angry; he had said things he hadn't mean to say. Maybe his brother had done this to him? What? What had he done? No, it wasn't his fault… since he had been winning… the Sai only inches from his eyes… no… he was okay, right? He had to be okay. He tried to call his name but nothing just a soft moan left his dry throat. His strength was dwindling. He couldn't move the headache was getting stronger.

He then saw dark shadows, more and more. He blinked again, but wasn't able to make out the faces of the human shapes. What the hell was happening? He gently tilted his head. And then he saw him. His sibling, who was also lying on the ground, motionless. The human shapes grabbed him and lifted his body from the ground. He remained still. Oh, gosh… was he okay? Was he…

The splotches towered over him. He tried to react somehow, but the headache completely swallowed him. He wanted to scream, wanted to fight, shouting his sibling's name, but without success. One of the human shapes leaned over close, too close. Although his vision was not perfect, the facial features were familiar. No… it's impossible… it can't be _him_, it can't…

Darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? (the chapters will be longer) Drop a line if you liked it.**

**Have a nice day! [:**

_**~ GirlInASuit**_


	2. One

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you for the reviews. I'm here with the first chapter. I really hope you'll like it.  
><strong><strong>Since I do not speak English fully fluently, if I make mistakes, let me know.<strong> [:**  
><strong>

**I do not own TMNT or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up… you slept enough…"<em>

Echoes.

"_Good morning… Sleeping Beauty…"_

More echoes. Lightheadedness. Dim lights. Clatter. Migraine. Hamato Raphael started to stir. The first thing he sensed was the terrible aching in his skull and his parched throat. A low, raspy growl left his mouth, coughing choked him but tried to overcome it. He wanted to move, but something that made a clattering sound, prevented this. Defeating his headache he opened his amber eyes slowly. At first his vision was obstructed by spots, then, as his eyes accustomed to the dim light conditions, he could look around.

To his surprise, he was in a not so large room where there was nothing only dirt, dust and mold. A cell. Raphael's heart leapt due to the discovery. The place seemed so small because out of him at least five other people crammed in there, all of them typical external criminals. He also realized that he was not able to move because his wrists were fixed to the wall with rusting chains.

He was still pretty dazed, but managed to recognize one of the men whose blond hair was matted with sweat, hatred burnt in his bright blue eyes.

"Welcome to our midst, Nightwatcher!" he welcomed Raphael with open arms, sarcastically. "We thought we'll never wake up. Perhaps the quantity of the drug was a bit too much," pondered the young man raising his hand to his chin. The red-banded turtle narrowed his eyes. He looked at the men who gave him ghastly sight. Their leader stepped closer to him and crouched down.

"So you would be the hero of the city, huh? I have seen many strange things in my life, but not like this," admitted the man, while monitoring each part of Raphael's body which was still covered by the armor with dust and dirt on it. "The great Nightwatcher is not even human. Unbelievable, right?" The last sentence was quoted to his followers who agreed with a small nod, but otherwise they remained completely motionless.

"What are you?" he asked forcefully, his hands stroking the armor. Raphael drew back, his breathing accelerated, almost panted. He was eyeing the man with stinging gaze who was very familiar to him. But how?

"It seems you're not so wordy," noted the man sardonically. "But don't worry, I'll help you," he added then gestured to one of his men who held an object in his hand which was similar to a baseball bat. The blond man clucked then the other hit Raphael in the stomach. His armor protected a lot, though; the punch caused an awful amount of pain. The leader smiled.

"I see you're made of tough will," he observed when the turtle didn't cry out only gurgled loudly, struggling with shortness of breath. When the pain abated, Raphael gazed at the man firmly, who laughed out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so unmannerly! I have not introduced myself. My name is Richard Irby, but everybody calls me Boone."

Raph swallowed. Unfortunately he still hasn't figured out why was this man so familiar, who squatted down again before him, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"What's your real name, Nightwatcher?" he questioned, but Raphael refused to answer. He would have cursed, but decided not to say anything. Boone chuckled, and then looked him in the eye. "And your brother? What's his name?"

Raphael's eyes widened, his heart leapt in his chest. He felt sweat roll down his face, smell of panic danced in the air. Leo! Where was Leo? Boone, seeing his frightened eyes, stood up and motioned to his men who stepped aside, thus providing insight into the other side of the cell.

The red-clad turtle's stomach convulsed. In front of him was his sibling, Hamato Leonardo, who was also detained with chains, his body was dirty, his face seemed haggard, obviously of the drugs. Accordingly, Boone and his followers had drugged them on the roof. On the roof, where they had fought earlier. Half an hour ago… no… What's the time? Recently he had still wanted to drown his brother into a spoon of water, but now he regretted everything terribly. He had made a mistake, a serious mistake, which his brother paid for.

Leo stared at Raph with curious glance, whose heart nearly jumped out of its place, but said no word. He didn't know what to say, he had no idea what was going on.

"So, you're brothers, aren't you?" Boone asked curiously, interrupting the brotherly moment. Raphael had enough. His anger overcame him. He had fucked up. It was solely his fault.

"What the fuck are ya' want?" he snarled at the blonde man who was seemingly shocked by the turtle's deep, strong voice. He chuckled with delight. "Wow. You have tongue?" he clasped his hands. "Then it's time to give me answers." Again, he signaled and one of his men handed him a photograph. Boone then knelt again before Raphael, who growled angrily.

"You recognize me, don't you?"

Yes, the red-masked turtle now recognized him. He knew who he was.

"Six months ago you sabotaged one of our greatest investments, a robbery. Everything you did was…" he paused for effect, "much more then I can imagine. The Nightwatcher, the hero, the vigilante." In his words so much sarcasm hid that it was almost disgusting. "You know, I then thought you are not aware of what fraternity is. And lo, you have a brother," he pointed towards Leonardo. Raph glanced at his brother, whose eyes were misty and lost.

"What do you want?" he repeated the question more irritably.

"Here, I ask questions," hissed the blond man and showed his prisoner the photo. The picture showed a young man, who also had blonde hair and a scratch on his left cheek. "Do you recognize him?" asked Boone.

Raphael thoroughly looked at the photo. As the Nightwatcher, he had dealt with many criminals, but this man didn't seem familiar.

"Of course you don't. He was just a toy to you. But let me tell you something." He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned so close to the turtle that he felt the icy breath on his skin. "He was my brother," he hissed rigidly. Raph's eyes narrowed. It was all so confusing. He still didn't know what was going on, but he began to suspect. The man, who had captured him, was the very devil, the king of crime. This man had a lot of followers, who look up to him, respect him. He was always responsible for the darkest crimes in the city. And Raphael or the Nightwatcher had crossed his lines. Stopped him. His anger was obviously no accident.

"He was innocent. He didn't do anything. And yet you killed him with cold blood," Boone continued and then turned towards Leo who listened with astonishment. "How can you live with someone who takes innocent lives?" he quoted the question to the blue-banded turtle.

Leo narrowed his eyes and looked at his sibling who couldn't say anything. This look confessed everything to the blond man. "You do not know," he said with dismay in his tone. "He did not say what kind of terrible things he did to my little brother?" Burst of laughter left his throat, even strident, delicious laughter. Leo shuddered against his will. "It will be more enjoyable than I thought," he commented then got up and walked to the turtle in blue. He pulled a small, yet sharp knife out of his pocket and crouched to Leo who endured the icy blue irises without blinking.

"Your dear brother is a cold-blooded killer," he explained. "He took something from me, something I loved. It's only fair that I take away what is the most important for him," he whispered quietly, callously. Leo gulped when he saw the glint of the pale light on the blade.

"I think you owe an explanation to your brother, Nightwatcher, 'cuz I presume he doesn't have much time left," Boone said to Raphael who watched the event in horror.

"If you dare to touch him…" the red-masked turtle hissed threateningly, but failed to achieve any effect. Boone's smile grew wider. "You know, people often call me the master of torture, Nightwatcher. You know why?" The knife blade slowly ran down Leonardo's unflinching cheek lustily. "Because I know my victims' greatest weakness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? I know, not my best work, but feel free to review.**

**Have a nice day! [:**

_**~ GirlInASuit**_


End file.
